What a lovely little circus
by bloomgirl468
Summary: Set season 2 episode one.. the way i would have liked it haha
1. Chapter 1

"_Great I'm stuck on a bus heading to the Hamptons to meet everyone, and when I mean everyone I do mean that jerk who ditched me in Tuscany, " _Blair thought to herself as she looked out at the rain that was falling hard outside the bus window.

Since Blair was so focused on the rain falling she hadn't noticed a gorgeous young blond guy taking a seat next to her. "Um excuse me, do you mind if I sit here? All the other seats are taken except that one." The guy pointed to an old guy who was laying flat taking both seats up.

Blair was shook herself from her thoughts and bluntly said" Whatever." She was annoyed not just at this guy but also at the world.

"My name's Lucas," the boy said holding out his hand waiting for it to be received by the annoyed brunette.

Blair raised her eyebrow in confusion,"The names Blair and FYI I do not shake hands with people I do not know," She coldly responded as an embarrassed Lucas put his hand back down on the armchair.

"Well, I am sorry I bothered you. I guess I'll let you get back to day dreaming" Lucas responded coolly as he took his journal and pen out of his bag and began to write.

Blair couldn't help but wonder what Lucas was writing about; it looked like he wasn't just writing a journal entry since most of the notebook was filled with writing.

"Are you writing a story?" She asked curiously as Lucas looked over at her with confusion.

_"This girl acted like she wanted nothing to do with me, and now she's asking me what I'm doing?" _Lucas thought to himself while he examined Blair.

"I am just curious" She responded annoyed.

"Well curiosity killed the cat" Lucas now responded in the same tone that she was speaking in.

Blair knew not to bother him anymore, so she decided to go back to looking out the window.

With a sigh Lucas spoke "It's about a boy who finds true love, but it can't be pursue due to the fact that the boy ruined the girls relationship with her best friend" He spoke truthfully letting this annoyed girl hear what his novel was about, the same novel he wouldn't tell anyone about. Lucas wanted to wait until it was done before he let everyone know.

"Is the guy in the relationship a young hot blonde?" She questioned with a smile as she looked over at Lucas knowing he was the guy.

He looked over at her turning red from embarrassment "Yes that would be me"

Blair laughed. "What did you exactly do to ruin the girl's relationship?" She questioned now fully interested in the conversation. Lucas sighed, as he was about to tell his life story to a stranger "Well..."

**After about thirty minutes of the two talking.**

"Well Lucas..." Blair was trying to remember if he told her his last name.

"Lucas Scott" He laughed at how adorable she was trying to remember.

Blair smiled "Well Lucas Scott I'd say you and Blair Waldorf have a lot in common"


	2. The blonde arrives

"Ah Nathaniel my man we have one more week of paradise then it is back to the real world" Chuck spoke lightly as they sat at the bar sipping their drinks.

"Man what are you going to do? You can't avoid her forever" Nate questioned knowing Chuck was scared to see Blair.

Chuck rolled his eyes "For your information I am not worried about seeing her." He lied

Nate chuckled as he watched the girls on the other side of the bar. "You aren't really a good liar Chuck. You do know she called Serena about coming home early?"

Chuck sprouted upwards in his chair "What do you mean coming home early? Isn't she supposed to bonding with her two dads?" He questioned panicked

Nate smiled at his worried friend "Nope she decided to spend the last week with Serena. You are in for it my buddy."

2 hours later...

"Serena get out here!" Chuck yelled as he opened the door to the house

An annoyed Serena entered the living room "May I help you Chuck?"

"How come you didn't tell me she was coming back tonight?"

"Her coming back isn't any of your business. You made that pretty clear when you ditched her." She responded angrily. Serena hated how sad Blair was.

"Look what Blair and I have is our business so why don't you just go and run off to Brooklyn boy, or is it Nate these days?"

Serena rolled her eyes as she picked up her bag and headed out to buy Blair her favorite chocolates. She knew some Go divas would put her best friend in a better mood.

Chuck paced around in his room searching for an outfit to wear. He was finally going to do it; he was going to face her after all this time.

"Hey Chuck, I figured you'd be in here" Chuck heard his little brother Eric say from the doorway.

"Eric my brother how is it going?" He questioned hoping he wouldn't realize why he was searching through his closet for the best outfit.

He chuckled as he took a seat on his bed. "I think I should be asking you the same thing. Getting ready to go see Blair?"

Chuck rolled his eyes knowing he had been caught. "Yes as a matter of fact I am."

"You know Chuck even though you hurt her; I think she really cares for you." He stated sincere.

Chuck looked up at him and smiled "I just hope she won't want to castrate me as soon as she finds out I'm there"

Eric laughed "Trust me Chuck, if you just explained to her what happened she'll understand. If she lets you in she won't shut you out, and that's one of the things I have always loved about Blair." Eric spoke truthfully.

Chuck smiled genuinely thinking about Blair and how much he cared for her, and how she finally opened up and let him in. "Me too"

Eric got up from the bed. "It looks like you have a bus to catch. Good luck"

"Thanks Eric, I really appreciate it."

Eric smiled before he left and closed the door to Chucks' room.

Chuck sighed sitting on the bed "Time to face the music Bass" He muttered to himself softly

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----The bus had finally reached its destination and Blair and Lucas failed to notice since they were very much into their conversation.

"Ah looks like we are here" Lucas stated eyeing the passengers getting out of their seats and headed to the doors.

"Oh yes time to face the real world" Blair sighed sadly

Lucas noticed the sadness in her voice "Blair, I wouldn't worry about seeing him. He's a jerk for leaving you. He is probably trying to concoct some way to get you back as we speak"

Blair smiled up at him and reached for his hand "Luke you really are one of a kind you know that? It is too bad you're only here for a basketball tournament"

Lucas smiled "Who says I have to go to the hotel now?"

"Wow Lucas Scott are you Whitey won't be mad?" She joked

He took her hand and they walked to the door "Ah I am sure Whiteys rebelled in his day. Care for some dinner?" He questioned as the reached the steps

"Of course but you need to let me read a chapter of your story."

The two laughed as they hit the street, still forgetting they were holding hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am finally going to face her after months apart "Chuck thought to himself as he walked onto the sidewalk to reach the bus.

Chuck stopped dead in his tracks gripping the flowers as he saw Blair and some blonde guy holding hands and laughing. All he wanted to do was run over there and punch this guy out for holding his Blair's' hands. Instead, he backed away before they could see him and headed to his limo full of anger, and hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Thanks to Lynne for helping me with this teaser!

When Chuck approached the house he angrily got out and slammed the door as he managed to make it inside. When he got inside he saw Serena and Nate watching some television movie.

"Hey what happened?" Serena asked as she noticed how angry he was

"I don't know how about you ask Blair? Oh wait she's off holding hands with some blonde guy." He responded bitterly

"What? What blonde guy?" Nate chimed in

Chuck threw him the phone with the Gossip Girl blast of Lucas and Blair. "The guy who's ass I am going to kick."

"Wait? Blair never told me about him."

Chuck scoffed "Guess she's found someone new huh?" He questioned as he angrily walked into his room.

Serena and Nate looked at each other.

"Well... well… well... This is going to be interesting."

Serena shot Nate a glare.

"I have to talk to Blair," She said getting up and going to call her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up tomorrow." Lucas questioned as he took a sip of his drink

Blair smiled up at him but before she could answer, her phone vibrated and flashed with Serena's name.

"Ah Luke, can you give me a minute?" She asked as she stood up from the table.

"Of course. I'm going to call my brother to let him know where I am anyway."

She smiled and strode briskly to the bathroom to answer Serena's call.

"S, what can I do for you?" Blair asked coyly, knowing the call most likely meant she and Luke were the subject of the latest Gossip Girl blast.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me? Blair, he saw you." Came Serena's annoyed voice.

"Who saw me?" Blair questioned innocently.

"Chuck. He was all ready to go and meet you at the Jitney. He even bought you your favorite flowers but then he saw you and this blonde guy, who I might say is gorgeous, holding hands. Who's the mystery guy?"

Blair laughed at her friends' blatant curiosity.

"Well, isn't it just too bad for Chuck then? What did he expect me to do? He ditched me, S, and I had to endure a horrible summer. And to top it all off the blonde gorgeous guy is Lucas Scott and he's just a friend."

Serena sighed.

"Blair…"


End file.
